eldaryafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 12
|-|Fabuła= frame|right Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 26.10.2016r. Odcinek na polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 4.07.2017r. |-|Solucja= Ilość maany potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 2400 Plik:Maana.png. Źródło: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/guide-de-l-episode-a127292926 ---- *''' Udaj się do gospody w wiosce.' Znajdziecie tam Chrome'a. *'Zbliż się do fontanny i zobacz, co się dzieje.' Widzicie jak staruszka przemawia do tłumu. *'Idź za Chromem do groty!' *'Przepytaj mieszkańców wioski na temat ofiary i czy widzieli coś wczoraj wieczorem.' To zadanie najlepiej wykonać po poniższym: W wiosce pod domem burmistrza należy spotkać parę, na środku wioski najstarszą mieszkankę wioski i handlarkę poza wioską. Potem trzeba potracić Plik:Maana.png na łażenie w kółko, aż w końcu zaliczy zadanie i spotkacie Chrome'a. *'Przeprowadź inspekcję "miejsca zbrodni" i poszukaj mchu, śladów kroków i kawałków skał.' Zadania 4. i 5. wskakują równocześnie. Chrome proponuje zacząć od 5. Mech i ślady kroków są po prawej stronie, blisko siebie, a skały po lewej. W drodze do wioski rozmawiacie z Chrome'em, a potem Gardienne wspomina poprzednie dni. *'Dołącz do Miiko w Sali Kryształu, aby otrzymać swoją nową misję.' *'Weź swój plecak i ubrania na zmianę.' W pokoju trzeba kliknąć na plecak i śpiwór. *'Poszukaj pożywienia u Karuto.' W spiżarni należy kliknąć na pakunek. *'Poszukaj broni w kuźni.' Przygotujcie się na monolog ogra. *'Poszukaj zestawu do pierwszej pomocy w przychodni.' Kolejność wykonania tych 3 zadań jest dowolna. Przechodząc kolejno do pomieszczeń z zadań, spotykamy w sali drzwi: Leiftana, Karenn i dwóch chłopców, którzy nie idą z nami na misję. W przychodni same bierzemy apteczkę (leży gdzieś po prawej). *'Wróć do Kryształowej Sali.' Po tym zadaniu wracamy do teraźniejszości. *'Poszukaj Ezarela/Nevry/Valkyona i zdaj mu raport ze swojego śledztwa.' Trzeba się pokręcić. Będzie przy wejściu do wioski. *'Idź do gospody.' Jak wyżej. Potem idziemy się przewietrzyć. *'Wróć do gospody.' Możliwe, że od tego dialogu zależą ilustracje: Gardienne: (Ale czy to słuszne?) A. (Tak myśląc racjonalnie, to nie.) B. (Myślę, że tak, jestem pewna, że coś się tam dzieje...) '''C. (Hmm, z drugiej strony go rozumiem. Naprawdę mam mieszane uczucia co do tej sytuacji.) ILUSTRACJA ' *'Dołącz do Ezarela/Nevry/Valkyona przy wejściu do wioski.' *'Teraz, kiedy jesteś już z Ezarelem/Nevrą/Valkyonem, udaj się do groty.' Po drodze może spotkacie Ewelein. *'Przeszukaj wejście do grot.' W grocie lub przed nią, najczęściej w Kamiennych kolumnach spotykamy Chrome'a, chociaż nie powinno go tam być. Trzeba pójść w lewo, potem do korytarza pod łukami - po wyjściu z groty odblokowuje się dialog z chłopakiem, potem znów Chrome w tym samym miejscu. Kolejność dowolna. Wracamy do Centralnego filaru, gdzie droga rozchodzi się na 3 miejsca. Podczas szukanie można zajrzeć do wnętrza filaru, pójść do góry, dalej jest przesuwane przejście (takie jak np. w więzieniu w KG), dalej prosto do przejścia zawalonego kamieniami. Można kliknąć na te kamienie i nasza Gardienne je przesunie, otwierając przejście do chowańca zwanego Grookhan. Pojawiają się opcje złapania go (właściwa przynęta to Odprysk Statuy) lub zostawienia w spokoju. center|700px *'Wyjdź z jaskini zanim zostaniesz uwięziona!' Wychodzimy z groty. *'Wróć do gospody i daj próbki Ewelein.' *'Udaj się w kierunku wejścia do wioski. Czekają na ciebie!' Czeka tam Haglae. *'Idź ocenić szkody po wczorajszym osuwisku.' Chodzimy po grocie, żeby odblokowywać dialogi. Gdzieś usłyszymy hałas, innym razem coś przebiega przez ekran... Potem, w Galerii (lokacji pomiędzy Pochylonymi Łukami, a Nachylonymi Łukami), odblokowujemy dialogi z chłopcami, którzy postanawiają pójść przodem. ♥ Chrome: W porządku, szefie! A. To urocze, że Chrome słucha cię i się nie buntuje. ILUSTRACJA Z VALKYONEM B. Rozumiecie się z Chrome'em nadzwyczaj dobrze. C. Zatem idziemy, szefie? ♥ Ezarel:... A. Przepraszam! (Zmieszana natychmiast go puściłam.) ILUSTRACJA B. Przepraszam, to odruchowo... C. (Udawaj, że nic się nie stało) ♥ Nevra: A jeśli się boisz, to możesz objąć mnie ramieniem A. Nevra... Nie teraz. B. Czy mogę to zrobić już teraz? C. (Obejmij go.) ILUSTRACJA Wybór co robić, kiedy partner nie wraca, także ma znaczenie: A. (Zaczekaj jeszcze trochę) ILUSTRACJA Z EZARELEM B. (Idź go poszukać sama) ILUSTRACJA Z NEVRĄ C. (Zawołaj go) ILUSTRACJA Z VALKYONEM *'Poszukaj Ezarela/Nevry/Valkyona.' Idziecie prosto, jest skrzyżowanie. Potem trzeba dotrzeć do innego skrzyżowania (korytarz w lewo -> potem prosto -> znowu prosto -> prosto), gdzie znajdujecie leżącego chłopaka - ILUSTRACJA. *'Wyjdź szybko z jaskini!' center|700px Jedna z graczek (Deheya) stworzyła pomocną mapkę groty. Jedynie nie jest na niej zaznaczona droga do siedziska chowańca, ale idzie się do niego prosto przez Wnętrze filaru i ciężko się tam zgubić. Prawo, lewo i dochodzimy do pierwszego skrzyżowania (choć wydawałoby się, że wrócimy w to samo miejsce...). Stąd w dół. Potem przez "arches inclinées". (To najtrudniejsze fragmenty drogi.) Przy wyjściu czeka Chrome. Teleportujemy się przed karczmę, co oszczędza trochę maany. *'Porozmawiaj z mieszkańcami wioski.' Wychodzimy z wioski i wracamy. Trzeba spotkać tłum trzy razy, potem Chrome (jest na wiejskiej ścieżce), na koniec Ewelein pod karczmą. *'Udaj się przed jaskinię.' *'Znajdź próbkę trucizny.' Dialog odblokowujemy na skrzyżowaniu, gdzie miejsce przed nami się świeci. Na jakimś skrzyżowaniu słuchać śmiech. Prosto - rozmowa z niebieskim grzybem. Trzeba wrócić na skrzyżowanie, potem niebieski korytarz i nim dalej. Dojdziemy tam, gdzie zatruł się chłopak. Kropka z prawej - niebieska jama - ranny grzyb. *'Zanieś do domu gadający grzyb.' *'Spotkaj się z patriarchą tych dziwnych stworzeń.' Szeroka jama -> starożytne miasto. *'Wyjdź jak najszybciej z jaskini.' Pochylone łuki -> na lewo -> centralny filar. Chrome czeka przy wyjściu. *'Udaj się do Kryształowej Sali, aby mieć ostatnie słowo w tej historii.' *'Wyjdź z Kryształowej Sali.' W naszym pokoju dołącza do nas Leiftan. ZAKOŃCZ ODCINEK |-|Rozmowy= Link do francuskich: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/episode-12-c28955274 ♥: Ja śnię czy zauważyłem nutkę zazdrości w twoim spojrzeniu? A. (Przyznaję, jestem zazdrosna, ale nie wchodzi w rachubę powiedzenie mu.) +5 B. Nie jestem zazdrosna. -5 C. Trochę, chciałabym wykonać tę misję. // ♥: Niech zgadnę, Kastor i Polluks na ratunek ludziom. Więc, Casty, nadal nosisz swoje jajko na głowie? A. (Kastor i Polluks? Coś mi to mówi, to!) // B. Kastor i kto? // ♥: ... A. (Jestem pewna, że zrobił aluzję do magicznej karuzeli Polluksa!) -5 B. (Czy to możliwe, że mówi o bliźniakach z mitologii rzymskiej/romańskiej?) // C. (Po Zmierzchu... Możliwe, że mają również egzemplarz Hunger Game?) // D. Jak... Ojciec Kastor? // E. (W sumie, nie... Nie wiem, o czym mówi.) // ♥: Wyprowadź się z błędu. Znam bardzo dobrze rzymską historię. Skądinąd słyszałem, że też ją znasz, myślałem, że wszystko, co definiujecie niesłusznie jako mity, cię nie interesuje. A. Również "wyprowadź się z błędu", bardzo lubię mitologię... +5 B. Jak to "co my definiujemy niesłusznie"?! // ♥: Miałem się dobrze... do czasu, gdy dowiedziałem się, że wyruszam z tobą do Balenvii. A. Naprawdę miło to słyszeć, dzięki. -5 B. Mam to samo. Moje morale sięgnęło dna. // C. (Zignoruj go.) +5 ♥: Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz trzymać mnie na dystans. wyskakuje w różnych kombinacjach; czasami są jedynie dwie możliwe odp. A. Nie obwiniam cię... B. Mogę zrozumieć, moja frustracja zepchnęła cię do twoich ostatnich obwarowań. // C. Zobaczymy. Bądź grzeczny, a może będę wyrozumiała <3 +5 ♥: ... A. Dziękuję że przeprosiłeś. To miłe. // B. (Nic nie dodawaj.) // ♥: Na razie o niczym, wystarczy mi obserwacja. A ty masz jakąś teorię? A. Generalnie myślałam, że to ten bazyliszek... // B. Może to jakiś upiór? -5 C. Może to jakieś skalne mon strum albo coś pochodzenia roślinnego...? +5 D. Przykro mi, ale nie mam żadnego pomysłu. // ♥: ... A. Przepraszam! (Zmieszana, natychmiast go puściłam.) +5 ILUSTRACJA B. Przepraszam, to odruchowo... -5 C. (Udawaj, że nic się nie stało) // ♥: ... A. (Zaczekaj jeszcze trochę) ILUSTRACJA B. (Idź go poszukać sama) niesprawdzone C. (Zawołaj go) niesprawdzone ♥: Nie mam obowiązku ci odpowiadać. A. Mogłeś chociaż powiedzieć: "Nie, nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć, ponieważ coś tam". -5 B. Tak, to prawda, byłam po prostu ciekawa. Przepraszam. +5 C. Powiedzmy, że twoje zdawkowe "Nie" bez niczego więcej mnie zaskoczyło. // ♥: Odważny z niego gość, wyjdzie z tego. A. Czy Ewelein nie znalazła na to żadnego lekarstwa? -5 B. Hmm... // C. Też mam taką nadzieję... // D. (Nic nie mów.) // lub + ♥: Że? A. Że szansa się ulotni i że jeden z mieszkańców wioski z tego nie wyjdzie. +5 B. Że nam przytrafi się to samo! // C. Że nigdy nie znajdziemy przyczyny tej choroby! // ♥: Więc nie myśl o tym, ok? A. Masz rację. +5 B. To będzie trudne. // ♥: To się nie wydarzy. A. Co może cię skłonić to wierzenia w to? // B. Obiecujesz? +5 C. Mam problem z uwierzeniem ci. -5 ♥: Nie zawsze możemy wszystkim pomóc. A. Powinniśmy. Na co się zda rozdawanie naszych usług, jeśli jesteśmy niezdolni do dotrzymania naszych obietnic? -5 B. Wiem. To trochę utopijne, żeby tak myśleć. ♥: Cieszysz się na swoją misję w Balenvii? A. Tak, już nie mogę się doczekać, by tam być! +5 B. Powiedzmy, trochę się boję. // C. Nie, chciałam wziąć udział w misji odbudowy świątyni. -5 ♥: Więc, zadowolona z misji w Balenvii? A. Tak, nawet pomimo tego, że będzie towarzyszyć mi Ezarel... -5 B. Z Ezarelem na pewno nie będę się nudzić. /? C. Mam nadzieje że Ezarel nie okaże się tyranem. /? ♥: Coś cię niepokoi w tym temacie? A. Wręcz przeciwnie. Będę miała okazję, by poznać Valkyona nieco lepiej. -5 B. Cóż, zawsze jest mi trudno rozszyfrować Valkyona... // C. Nie, mam zaufanie do Valkyona. +5 ♥: W każdym razie, przepraszam, jeśli moja wczorajsza odmowa cię rozzłościła. A. Po fakcie, mogę zrozumieć... // B. Byłam bardziej sfrustrowana niż wkurzona, w rzeczywistości... // C. Wiesz, możesz sobie przepraszać, ile chcesz. // ♥: Naprawdę chcesz tak pogrywać? A. (Staw mu czoła.) // B. (Skończ z tą gierką.) // ♥: ... A. Proszę bardzo, częstuj się. // B. (Nie kontynuuj konwersacji.) // ♥: Nie kuś mnie. A. Serio, jesteś potrzebujesz napić się krwi, to proszę... // B. A co, boisz się, że ci się spodoba? // C. Żartowałam... // ♥: I jeśli się boisz, nie pozostaje ci nic innego, jak położyć jedno ze swych ramion wokół mojego. A. Nevra... nie teraz. -5 B. Mogę to zrobić teraz? // C. (Weź jego ramię.) +5 ILUSTRACJA ♥: ... A. (Zaczekaj jeszcze trochę.) B. (Wyrusz sama go szukać.) +5 ILUSTRACJA C. (Zawołaj go.) ♥: Och, rozumiem. A. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę dla niego zbytnim ciężarem... // B. Mam przeczucie, że będziemy się razem dobrze bawić. -5 C. Mam jednak pewne obawy. +5 ♥: Nic takiego. A. Aha, więc nie masz teraz żadnej misji do wykonania? // B. Masz w końcu trochę czasu dla siebie. -5 C. Bardzo bym chciała wykonywać misję z tobą. +5 ♥: Zgadza się. A. Wyglądasz na wykończonego... Masz okropne cienie. -5 B. Wyglądasz na wykończonego... Wszystko w porządku? // C. Wyglądasz na wykończonego... Chcesz iść odpocząć? // D. (Nic nie dodawaj.) // Po 2.C ♥: Nie, będzie dobrze... Mamy pracę. A. Jesteś pewny? niesprawdzone B. Nalegam. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku. // C. (Zrób nadąsaną minę.) // Po 2.C-B ♥: Nie potrzebuję. A. Valkyon, martwię się o ciebie, wiesz. // B. Obiecujesz? +5 C. Mam problem z uwierzeniem ci. niesprawdzone ♥: Jak zwykle brakuje mi tylko jedzenia. A. Jesteś pewien, że niczego nie zapomniałeś? -5 B. Jesteś bardzo zorganizowany. +5 C. Nie wiem, czy to przydatne. // ♥: ... A. Byłam naprawdę wkurzona/ Byłam tak sfrustrowana^ po naszej wczorajszej rozmowie... // B. Powinnam była być bardziej wyrozumiała w związku z wczorajszą rozmową... // C. Chciałabym ci podziękować za bycie tak taktownym wobec nas. // ♥: Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się nad istotą, z którą mamy do czynienia. A. Myślisz, że to jest bazyliszek? B. Masz jakieś drogi? // C. To znaczy? Po 5.B ♥: Myślałem o istocie roślinnej, ewentualnie. A. Jak driada? // B. W rodzaju "skalistego potwora"? // ♥: Mam tendencję do głośnego myślenia, kiedy jestem w terenie. A. Nie przepraszaj za chociaż jeden raz, kiedy mówisz! -5 B. Rozumiem, czasem łatwiej jest myśleć w ten sposób. // C. Nie przeszkadza mi to, bardzo lubię słuchać twojego głosu. +5 ♥: Wszystko gra, szefie! A. To urocze, sposób, w jaki Chrome słucha cię bez opierania/krzywienia się! +5 ILUSTRACJA B. Rozumiecie się z Chrome zabawnie dobrze. niesprawdzone C. Idziemy tam, więc, Szefie? // ♥: ... A. (Zaczekaj jeszcze trochę.) B. (Wyrusz sama go szukać.) C. (Zawołaj go.) +5 ILUSTRACJA ♥: Nawet nic nie mów. Jesteś tu dopiero od wczoraj i jeszcze nie masz pojęcia, jak tu jest nudno! A. Hej! Uspokój się. Nie masz powodu, by się na mnie tak denerwować. -5 B. Tylko spokojnie, oddychaj... +5 C. (Zostaw go samego, niech się dalej wkurza) // ♥: ... A. To irytujące. // B. Wyglądasz jak zbity pies. -5 C. No dalej, uśmiechnij się. // Po 2A ♥: To ty jesteś irytująca!. A. (Odpowiedz jakby cię to nie wzruszyło) -5 B. (Odpowiedz w sarkastyczny sposób) +5 C. (Zignoruj go) // Po 2C ♥: To jest zbyt... dziwaczne. A. (Udawaj, że nic nie słyszałaś.) // B. (Wykorzystaj okazję, by dać mu ksywkę gorszą niż Chrommy.) // lub -5 ♥: Być może jeśli znajdziemy rzeczy, mieszkańcy dadzą nam interesujące informacje? A. Już wcześniej szukaliśmy i nic nie znaleźliśmy. // B. Tak, wróćmy przed grotę. // ♥: Sądzę, że twoje spotkanie z Huang Hua, to był znak, że będziemy musieli zmierzyć się z bazyliszkiem! A. Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć... // B. Wydaje się to całkiem prawdopodobne. // C. (Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć.) // ♥: Ej! Wcale nie wyglądasz, jakby wszystko było w porządku. A. (Powiedz prawdę.) // B. (Skłam.) // ♥: Widziałem jego zeszyt... Ezarel, on zanotował "βασιλισκον". +/- ten grecki A. Co to oznacza? // B. To ze starożytnej greki. // ♥: Najlepiej, byłoby zdobyć sam jad bazyliszka. Dowiedziałem się kilku rzeczy i mam pomysł na eliksir, ale muszę zdobyć wydzielinę tego stworzenia. A. Znowu ta historia z bazyliszkiem? To niedorzeczne! // B. Rozumiem, jak zdobędziemy dowody, to ci je przekażemy. // C. Powinieneś wrócić do wioski, jeśli nie chcesz mieć kłopotów. // ♥: Myślałem, że to zrozumiałaś. A. Tak, ale chciałam się upewnić... // B. Nie, nie sądziłam, że ten świat powstał tak "niedawno". // ♥: Hmm, posłuchaj, póki co to będzie troch trudne. Wszystkie osoby, które mogłyby cię uczyć na optymalnym poziomie albo są na misji, albo właśnie wyjeżdżają, albo mają zbyt dużo pracy. A. Dzięki za złudne nadzieje. -5 B. To co, dasz mi znać, jak ktoś będzie dostępny? // C. Innym razem, to nie jest takie ważne... +5 ♥: Dobrze, ale brakuje mi nowych plotek... Więc jestem trochę smutna. A. Biedactwo. +5 B. Na pewno po moim powrocie będziemy miały o czym rozmawiać. // C. Poważnie, ty chyba nie masz własnego życia. -5 ♥: Hm, rozumiem... A. Dlaczego? Powinnam coś czuć? // B. Smak napoju był ohydny. // C. Być może będę miała efekty później? // ♥: Nic... Czego ode mnie chcesz? A. (Nalegaj, by powiedziała ci, co się stało) // B. (Nie nalegaj i zostaw ją w spokoju) // ♥: To nie jest z naszej woli. A. (Zostawić przywilej wątpienia.) // B. (Być ostrożna/nieufna.) // ♥: Jak się czujesz? A. Bardzo dobrze, nie widać? (Mam nadzieję, że wyczuje nutę sarkazmu w mojej wypowiedzi.) +5 B. Źle, bardzo źle. // C. Przepraszam, ale nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać. -5 ♥: ... A. (Nie otwieraj się przed Leiftanem.) // B. (Otwórz się przed Leiftanem.) +15 |-|Uniwersum= 12Dom burmistrza.jpg|Dom burmistrza 12Gospoda.jpg|Gospoda 12Okolice wioski.jpg|Okolice wioski 12Wejście do wioski.jpg|Wejście do wioski 12Wiejska ścieżka.jpg|Wiejska ścieżka 12Ścieżka do groty.jpg|Ścieżka do groty 12Droga do groty.jpg|Droga do groty 12Droga do groty-rozmazane.jpg|Droga do groty 12Wejście do groty.jpg|Wejście do groty 12Wejście do groty-rozmazane.jpg|Wejście do groty 12Centralny filar.jpg|Centralny filar 12Centralny filar-rozmazane.jpg|Centralny filar 12Galeria1.jpg|Galeria 12Galeria1-rozmazane.jpg|Galeria 12Galeria2.jpg|Galeria 12Galeria2-rozmazane.jpg|Galeria 12Galeria3.jpg|Galeria 12Galeria4.jpg|Galeria 12Galeria5.jpg|Galeria 12Galeria6.jpg|Galeria 12Ścieżka wiary.jpg|Ścieżka wiary 12Kamienne kolumny.jpg|Kamienne kolumny 12Kamienne kolumny-rozmazane.jpg|Kamienne kolumny 12Wydrążony korytarz.jpg|Wydrążony korytarz 12Nachylone łuki.jpg|Nachylone łuki 12Nachylone łuki-rozmazane.jpg|Nachylone łuki 12Pochylone łuki.jpg|Pochylone łuki 12Wnętrze filaru.jpg|Wnętrze filaru 12Kładka.jpg|Kładka 12Kładka na horyzoncie1.png|Kładka na horyzoncie 12Kładka na horyzoncie2.jpg|Kładka na horyzoncie 12Posiadłość samotnika.jpg|Posiadłość samotnika 12Skrzyżowanie1.jpg|Skrzyżowanie 12Skrzyżowanie2.jpg|Skrzyżowanie 12Skrzyżowanie3.jpg|Skrzyżowanie 12Lazurowe wgłębienie.jpg|Lazurowe wgłębienie 12Szeroka jama.jpg|Szeroka jama 12Miasto pradawnych.jpg|Miasto pradawnych |-|Nowości= Ethel1.png|Ethel Królowa.png|Leodille Maskimilien1.png|Maskimilien Mykonid3.png|Milo Mykonid1.png Mykonid2.png Mykonid4.png Mykonid5.png Cień1.png |-|Przedmioty= |-|Ilustracje= 12Gardienne & Nevra.jpg 12Gardienne & Ezarel.jpg 12Gardienne & Valkyon.jpg en:Episode 12 es:Episodio 12 pt-br:Episódio 12 fr:Épisode 12 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ilustracje Kategoria:Miejsca